Itachi's hate
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: sasori and deidara and itachi there thats the summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Sasori no danna!!!"Deidara's call rang through the whole akatsuki base."hey kisame-chan have you seen sasori no Danna?" the blonde asked panting."Nope not since well…..who knows?"Kisame replied looking down at whatever he was doing."That's what I thought.."Deidara stated sadly."'s with itachi-san….i think."Kisame said thinking quite hard."Thank you thank you thank you!!!Kisame-chan I owe you one!"Deidara said waving and running off.

* * *

.....somewhere outside.....

* * *

"itachi you don't expect to win this battle do you?"a red head asked another boy."sasori you don't expect to win do you?we all know who is stronger here."itachi said to red head smirked."lets go!"sasori yelled macking his puppet ............ Sorry this is short but I'll get the chapter up soon! Flames will be used for itachi's mongekyo sharingan and I will gladly take every other thing thrown at me! Thank you all this is my first story so don't kill me!

* * *


	2. the mongekyo sharingan!

Chapter 2

Deidara ran outside only to be greeted by Sasori and itachi fighting

Sasori was currently using kazekage while Itachi was trying to use mongekyo sharingan

But only to be stopped by Kazekage getting in the way."Sasori no Danna un!" Deidara

was about to turn to face Deidara when itachi ran right in front of Sasori." Mongekyo sharingan!" Itachi shouted. "Shit…."Sasori said before toppling

Gasped."Sasori!"Itachi chuckled." foolish Deidara he can't hear you. He is in a genjutsu."Itachi informed Deidara."Sasori!"Deidara scram one last time before Itachi

Kneed him in the gut causing the breath to be knocked out of him.

……..Later that day…….

Deidara woke up in his and Sasori's shared room. His head was could not remember anything."Uhg.i feel like shit!"Deidara said.

Heh heh there you go! Chapter two of Itachi's hate! Please review!


	3. Natsu!

Here is the third chapter of Itachi's hate im sorry for the wait I've been very busy. I think black55widow is the one who put this on a alert right now I don't know feel free to flame me. But be warned I will do unimaginable things to you ^__^ you have been warned. yes and iamofthederset if you are reading this fuck you! This chapter will have mega cussing and if you flame me so will my PM to you. Now prepare yourselves for unimaginable horror.

I do not own naruto or Sasori and hidan would not 'die' Deidara would be gay with Sasori and itachi would like Sasori and fight Deidara for Sasori's since that is not in there does it look like I own I suck at giving people names. the only thing I own is Natsu who is yes in this chapter the whole story plot thing is on Quizilla under Sasori is mine written by Sasorinosempai who is one of my two friends. Now lets get to the fucking story

Deidara despite his head hurting he decided to go watch some TV in the akatsuki living room when he arrived in the living room he was greeted by hidan."Yo what up blond ass wipe?"Hidan was during his 'ritual's jashin"hey 's Sasori-no-Danna?"

Deidara asked."Uh with Konan dumbass!"Hidan seemed a little angry now." well what are they doing?"Deidara asked worried." sick that's sick!"Hidan scram."What!?im not sick!" this was deidara's turn to scream."Oh, yeah you don't have a sick mind. Well anyway if you don't mind I have a ritual to complete."Hidan said."Hidan did your mind already forget what I asked?" "What oh yeah….Itachi used mongekyo shringan on his ass!"Hidan scram…again."Oh yeah.i forgot well is he ok?"Deidara ran his hand across his arm and winced in pain from a cut he had gotten some time ago." I don't know! Go ask konan or something!"

Deidara p.o.v.

Hidan seemed angry now. it was scaring me a little that and the fact Sasori-no-Danna could be dieing at this very moment."Hidan! Come here!" I could recognize the voice to be none other than konan followed Hidan to konan's room and almost instantly saw Sasori-no-Danna I could not tell if he was breathing or not could feel tears in my eyes. it was all my fault if he was to die I felt so stupid!konan said something about something to hidan and he nodded and than turned all her attention to me."Deidara…I'm sorry."Konan's eyes suddenly softened a little."Sasori will need extensive care.i need you to take him to Natsu Rouge. She's most likely willing to help you two."Konan has known Sasori-no-Danna and I were together for a long time.

FLASHBACK! 

Normal p.o.v.

Sasori and Deidara were letting each others tongues dance with the others. When Konan walked in on was blushing so much that it put his hair to shame."Uh! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt you two?"Konan giggled a little.

End of flashback! 

Deidara p.o.v.

"Ok so where is this Natsu person konan?" I asked." in the sand village. Unless she has already left there…"in other words Konan has no fucking clue! Screw her!

Oh the irony! Sad huh? This story is so sad at being good in other words it sucks! Flame me and die! Please review!  The next chapter will be longer I totally promise about that! And this one is the longest thing I've ever written! Ever! Warning the next chapter will be having some Japanese! This story took two whole pages on the Microsoft word…*sweat drops* heh… well anyway this is where I say bye! Most Japanese in the next chapter will be spoke by: Sasori Natsu and Konan! Oh and FYI in this story Sasori, pein and konan were born in and itachi were born in America! Kisame, hidan, and kakuzu were born in Korea! Zetsu and tobi in Russia!


	4. he awakes!

Yay! Forth chapter of Itachi's hate! Thankies to all who read this! Here is something I felt I needed to add:

Natsu: as was said before Yumi doesn't own naruto.

Sasori: ah and she doesn't own my chemical romance either.

Deidara's can't even think of any god names! Hints on Natsu's last name.

Natsu: screw you Deidara!

Sasori: Natsu don't do it….

Natsu and Deidara: English is normal and Japanese is like this:_ this is what Japanese looks like!_

Natsu and Sasori: Japanese terms will be deciphered at the end!

Narrator p.o.v.

"oh good Danna your awake!"Deidara squalled ."huh?where are we?"Sasori asked."oh!yeah!Natsu!"Deidara yelled."yes?"a girl with long black hair big red eyes black eyeliner that was kinda like gaara' dark red was wearing a black kimono with a red obi,she had black and red fingernails." long time no see?"

Natsu said her expression lighting almost had a smile."_Natsu?!what are you doing?did you leave the village?"_Sasori yelled._"Sasori!yes I did leave the was quite boring there don't you think?"_Natsu had a smile across her face."uh ello I don't speack Japanese!"Deidara yelled at Sasori and Natsu."Deidara if we wanted you to hear what we were saying we would speak English."sasori's words hurt Deidara a lot he felt a pang of hurt go down his spine and he started to cry a little."_Sasori you bitch!!!_"Natsu lunged forward hiting Sasori hard."Danna!"Deidara may have been crying one moment but now he was a little scarred."_I'm going to kill you!don't you dare make Deidara-kun cry!"_Natsu was hitting harder and harder until she hit him relly hard…"arghhhh!"Sasori let out a scream of pain as Natsu hit him again this time breaking two of his ribs."Sasori!"

Deidara kept yelling while Natsu was laughing her head off."you bitch!!!"Deidara yelled all of a sudden hitting Natsu in the jaw."Deidara?did you just fucking hit me?"Natsu turned all her attention to the blond." you fell for a trap."Deidara said very calmly."what?"Natsu than turned around and Sasori hit her right in the gut."I thought you were dead?!"Sasori than cringed in pain as Natsu hit him again."Natsu I hope your ready to die."than Sasori took out kazekage and cut Natsu in half."ahh shit!"Natsu yelled from the was now blushing really bad."I forgot you were immortal…"Sasori looked down torwards the ground."what?!"Deidara yelled."I don't need another Hidan in my life!"Deidara was now very angry."screw that!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

I totally ran out of ideas so I need something to make this longer…

so here is this its the origanal chapter 4 of itachi's hate enjoy!

* * *

(^-^)

(\/ \/)

WELCOME!!! Itachi's hate has been moving so slow…but here is the next chappie!

"danna" poke "are you" poke "awake yet?" poke deidara asked.

deidara p.o.v

"danna danna daannaaaaa?" i want danna to be awake already....

"why won't he wake up?!"I starred at me with a 'wtf' look. "deidara give it a rest already."she said "hes probaly dead anyway there is nothing I can grandmother probaly could though…"I darted around to face her "really????but what if he is dead."I looked back down at sasori no danna. "I have the answer to that already!first make alll the noise you can!"

natsu was really starting to annoy me.

"what the fuck do you mean?"I asked.i watched natsu take a metal pan and a metal spoon out….AND BANGED THEM TOGETHER!?!?!?

"natsu what are you doing?!"I yeled "trust me deidara it will work!"she scram

two hours later…..

"there we made all the noise we could and nothing natsu sasori no danna is dead!"I a mouse sneezed and whala sasori no danna was awake! "huh what?!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

there and than everything is the same after that! plz review!


End file.
